Maybe A Little Frustrated
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Jace and Clary are two sexually frustrated shadowhunters left alone at the Institute for the weekend. Shenanigans and lime ensue. Lemonish themes.


_Clary's pinned hair slowly began to fall down from its updo in dark tendrils, curls slithering down over the back of the leather library armchair she sat in and also over her bare breasts, which were quaking as she gasped softly to the rhythm of his tongue licking between her thighs..._

"Jace?" Clary asked. Jace blinked, coming back to the present.

"Sorry, what? Need me to turn a little?" He asked absently.

"No, you're fine." Clary grinned, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "I just wanted to bring you back to earth."

"Why would you want to that?" Jace asked. "Maybe I was on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough."

"You? Evolutionary breakthrough?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't sound so surprised, it's been known to happen." Jace grinned.

"I'm almost done." Clary said, sticking her tongue between her teeth and adding a few more pencil lines.

"You know, when you said you needed a nude model, I didn't actually think that was what you wanted." Jace said, looking down at himself.

"Well, you're not exactly nude..." Clary replied.

Jace was draped across one of the many leather armchairs in the Institute library, devoid of clothes except for his boxers and covered up by a sheet.

"You know, I really don't know why you wouldn't just let me take it all off." Jace said teasingly. Clary flushed.

"Well, maybe I'm not ready for that kind of challenge yet." She said, hiding behind her sketchbook.

"Oh, come on... Do you really expect me to believe you're as innocent as you say you are?" Jace said. Clary ignored him.

"Besides, male anatomy isn't that hard to draw. It's just a floppy sort of crayon shape with two round-"

"Enough!" Clary said loudly, slamming her sketchbook on the arm of the chair she was perched on. "Picture's done anyway." She got up and came over to sit on the arm of Jace's chair, holding out the pencil drawing for him to see.

"Very nice, Clary," Jace said, impressed. He reached up to caress her forearm. "You've captured my likeness."

"Glad you like." Clary blushed. She set the sketch book down on the sidetable.

"How about a reward for my beautiful artist?" Jace said, smirking. He pulled on Clary's arm and she fell across his body with a shriek of surprise. Jace leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Was that it?" Clary asked uncertainly when they broke apart.

"No," Jace growled, leaning even further to kiss down her cheek to bite on her neck.

"Um, Jace, stop." Clary said. Jace pulled away.

"Clary? Am I hurting you?" Jace asked, eyes smouldering.

"No... I'm just not ready, and you know that." Clary replied, getting up and quickly leaving the library.

Jace sighed, frustrated with himself. He knew better than to push her. She was barely sixteen, for Angel's sake! But god, he just wasn't good at resisting her body...

_Clary sighed, letting her hand settle on the crotch of his now tight pants, teasing him through the leather. Her dark eyes were mesmerizing. _

Jace shook his head, trying to dislodge dirty thoughts from his mind. Recently he'd been having explicit dreams about having alone time with Clary, and it was starting to go to his head. It just wasn't fair that she was so beautiful and he was just a horny shadowhunter who hadn't had a good wank in forever.

Jace got up, tossing the sheet over his shoulder so he could wear it like a toga. He caught sight of himself in a polished shield and smirked. It was a good look for him.

He picked up the sketchbook then made his way up the library stairs and proceeded down the hallways, unsure if he was really welcome in Clary's presence right now. He found himself padding in the direction of her room. The least he could do would be to give the sketchbook back...

He rounded the last corner. Clary's door was open ever so slightly.

Jace moved to knock, but was stopped by a sound within. He peeked through the crack, convinced he'd just heard a breathy moan.

"Jace..." Clary moaned, barely audible to his shadowhunter ears. He peered inside, trying to see where she was. She was out of his sight range.

He muttered a curse under his breath, then stopped himself. He was many things, but not one to intrude on personal time.

Okay, that was a big fat lie. He'd jump on the opportunity to see Clary touch herself and he would enjoy it, dammit.

His toga suddenly gained an awkward accessory. He'd lingered too long.

Jace ignored the louder moans coming from Clary's room and grit his teeth, stomping back to his own lair of a room. He shut the door and leaned against it.

And then he silently jacked himself off.

* * *

Clary lay on her bed, red-faced and frustrated.

Angel damn it, she couldn't get off. She'd tried everything imaginable to her, and nothing worked.

It was all Jace's fault. If he would just keep his grimy shadowhunter paws to himself, she wouldn't even be having this problem! It was absolutely unfair.

She sighed and began composing herself. Maybe Jace would forgive her for practically running out of his presence and they could snuggle or something.

It just... Wasn't easy to sit there drawing his perfectly sculpted body for a couple hours, then have him pull her in for a steamy kiss like that. He probably had some sick fantasy about ravishing her on every chair in the library. Eugh.

Clary pulled on her boots and splashed a little water on her cheeks from the ewer by the bed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked normal. A little pink, but nothing more. Mentally preparing herself for facing the blonde shadowhunter, Clary moved down the hall.

She reached out to knock, but heard a noise from inside.

"Clary!" Came a soft shout, followed by a groan.

Clary's eyes widened. Jace wasn't... doing that, was he?

Another groan came from the other side of the door, and Clary jumped. She reached out and knocked on the door. It was instantly opened by a flushed Jace.

"Clary." He said, eyes darting to the ceiling. He was shifting from side to side, one hand holding up the sheet in a makeshift kilt. Clary peered into his darkened room.

"Um... You okay?" Clary asked. "I, uh, heard you say my name as I was walking to the kitchen for a snack." Jace kept his gaze on the ceiling.

"Dunno. Wasn't me, I was just changing." He said.

"Okay." Clary said, not wanting to call him out on it. Jace gave her a tight smile.

"Well, I'm making safe food in the kitchen if you want it." She said, waving awkwardly then walking away down the hall. Jace closed the door, letting out a sigh of relief. He wiped his hands on the sheet then tossed it in his hamper, throwing himself facedown on his bed.

Why did she torture him so?


End file.
